


You know how we get

by LoverOfWriting



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bossy Alec, Bottom Magnus, Love, M/M, Malec, Sexy Times, Smut, Teasing, Teasing Magnus, Top Alec, Training Scene
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting
Summary: Hi, loves! This work was translated into Korean by kndrmbs. Since I obviously speaks not even a word of Korean, I'm taking a leap of faith here! 😉 Thank you, kndrmbs! 🙏But I'm sure that the translation made justice to my little story. I feel pretty honoured that anyone took the time and effort to translate it! And they told me Korean fans did like it quite a lot! 🙈 🤗





	You know how we get

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You know how we get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010952) by [LoverOfWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting). 
  * Inspired by [You know how we get](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010952) by [LoverOfWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverOfWriting/pseuds/LoverOfWriting). 

> Hi, loves! This work was translated into Korean by kndrmbs. Since I obviously speaks not even a word of Korean, I'm taking a leap of faith here! 😉 Thank you, kndrmbs! 🙏
> 
> But I'm sure that the translation made justice to my little story. I feel pretty honoured that anyone took the time and effort to translate it! And they told me Korean fans did like it quite a lot! 🙈 🤗

“작업걸지 말라고 했잖아요  
  
진지하고 심각한 말투와 달리 알렉의 표정은 짖궂었다.  
  
매그너스는 숨을 들이켰다. 그는 이제 무슨 일이 일어날지 알고 있었다.  
  
알렉이 그를 향해 똑바로 다가왔다. 순간 매그너스는 훈련을 망친 대가로 알렉이 뺨이라도 때릴 것인지 (어쨌든 알렉의 휴일을 훈련으로 보내기로 한 것은 매그너스의 아이디어였으니까), 아니면 숨막히는 키스를 퍼부을 것인지 생각했다.  
  
결혼식 – 혹은 파혼식 –날의 기억이 물밀 듯이 밀려왔다.  
  
그들이 첫번째 키스를 나누고 그의 인생이 송두리째 뒤바뀐 날.  
  
알렉은 한치의 망설임도 없이 덤벼들어 마치 몇주 동안 갈증을 느낀 사람처럼 매그너스의 입술을 탐했다. 그의 한손은 매그너스의 고간을 파고들고 다른 손은 구릿빛 피부의 탄탄한 가슴에 대어 그가 움직이지 못하게 하고 있었다.  
  
그건 허기와도 같았다.  
  
긴 굶주림은 아니었다. 매그너스는 알렉을 만족스러운 상태로 유지시켜 줬으니까. 음식이라면 몰라도 어쨌든 적어도 성적인 면에 있어서는.  
  
하지만 알렉은 늘 만족할 줄 모르는 것처럼 보였다.  
  
살갗이 맞닿는 열기 속에 알렉의 손이 매그너스의 몸 위를 미친듯이 돌아다니며 그의 단단한 근육을 만지고 달아오른 부위를 서로 부대끼며 매그너스의 숨소리를 흡입하고 있었다.  
  
매그너스는 더이상 생각할 겨를이 없었다. 그의 감각은 알렉의 열정에 흡수되어 그들이 뉴욕 지부의 트레이닝룸에 있다는 사실마저 잊어버릴 지경이었다.  
  
누구라도 당장 걸어들와 그들을 목격할 수 있었다.  
  
엄청난 광경이겠군, 매그너스는 생각했다. 그리고 알렉은 심지어 전혀 신경쓰지 않고 있었다!  
  
볼 테면 다 보라지.  
  
매그너스는 계속해서 허기진 섀도우헌터의 키스를 받아주며 그의 티셔츠를 벗기기 시작했다.  
  
손, 입술, 매그너스의 다리 사이에 자리한 알렉의 다리 그리고 알렉의 머리칼 속에 파묻힌 매그너스의 손가락들이 서로 잡아당기고 어루만지고 움켜쥐고 있었다. 혀들이 뒤엉켜 주도권을 잡으려고 싸우고 있었다.  
  
갑자기 알렉이 몸을 떼어내었다. 매그너스는 숨을 몰아쉬며 어리둥절한 표정으로 그를 보았다. 섀도우헌터가 떨리는 손가락으로 가리키며 명령했다.  
  
“침실로.”  
  
그리고 그는 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 방을 나갔다. 매그너스가 당연히 따라올 것을 알고 있었으니까.  
  
월록은 주위를 둘러보았다. 주변에 아무도 없었다.  
  
다행이군.  
  
혹은 아니거나.  
  
아무도 그들을 보지 못했다. 이 감정이 안도감인지 실망감인지 헷갈렸다.  
  
매그너는 숨을 크게 들이쉬고 여유있는 걸음으로 따라갔다.  
  
하지만 쿨한 척 할 필요가 있나?  
  
열기를 고조시킨 것은 알렉의 목소리 뿐만이 아니었다. 그의 성기는 알렉이 대련용 봉을 휘두르기 시작할 때부터 관심을 요구하고 있었다.  
  
매그너스는 여유있는 척을 그만두고 그대로 뛰어나가 그의 탐욕스럽지만 엄청나게 섹시한 남자친구를 쫓아갔다.  
  
알렉의 방으로 가는 길은 이미 익숙했다.  
  
문이 열려있었지만 알렉이 안에 있는 것처럼 보이지 않았다. 월록은 조심스럽게 방 안으로 들어섰다. 그의 남자친구가 무슨 꿍꿍이를 가지고 있을지 모를 일이었다. 특히 이렇게 달아올라 있을 때는.  
  
역시나, 문을 닫고 뒤돌아 서기도 전에 룬으로 덮힌 한 쌍이 강한 팔이 그를 붙잡아 움직이지 못하게 했다.  
  
“그렇게 굴어놓고 그냥 빠져나갈 수 있을 거라고 생각했어요?” 알렉이 허스키한 목소리로 매그너스의 귓가에 속삭였다. “잘난 척하고 싶었던 거 모를 줄 알았어요?” 그가 혀를 찼다. “그럼 안되지, 매그너스!”  
  
“무슨 말인지 모르겠는데, 알렉산더.”  
  
알렉은 매그너스의 팔을 잡은 손에 힘을 풀지 않은 채 웃었다.  
  
“그럼 말썽을 부리면 어떻게 되는지 내가 보여줘야겠어요.” 그는 낮게 으르렁대며 자신의 고간을 매그너스의 엉덩이에 가져다 대었다.  
  
갑작스러운 접촉에 월록이 신음을 흘렸다.  
  
“이렇게 하니까 좋아요?” 알렉이 그 동작을 점점 세게 반복했다.  
  
“이건 불공평해, 알렉산더.” 매그너스가 씩 웃었다. “이렇게 붙잡혀 있으면 나는 되돌려 줄 방법이 없어. 나 이제 마법도 못 쓴다는 거 알잖아...”  
  
“당신은 언제나 마법같아요, 매그너스.” 알렉이 속삭이며 구릿빛 귓볼을 섬세하게 물더니 그 아래의 부드러운 피부를 빨아들였다.  
  
매그너스가 신음을 흘렸다. 알렉은 그의 약점을 잘 알고 있었다.  
  
“그리고,” 알렉이 매그너스의 목에서 입술을 떼고 말했다. “이게 무슨 훈련하는 복장이에요? 나 정신 빼 놓으려고 일부러 이렇게 입은 거 알아.”  
  
그의 손이 매그너스이 팔을 놓고 탱크탑의 끈을 잡아 아래로 단숨에 내렸다. 옷이 찢어지며 허리에 걸려버리자 또다시 매그너스는 팔을 움직일 수 없게 되었다. 보기 좋게 탄 그의 맨가슴이 노출되자 유두가 팽팽하게 일어섰다. 그는 다시 한번 신음을 흘렸다.  
  
“알렉산더...”  
  
“왜요, 매그너스?”  
  
알렉이 매그너스를 침대 쪽으로 끌어당겼다.  
  
“그냥 얼른 해버려, 알렉산더!”  
  
“아뇨, 나는 여유있게 하고 싶은데요. 훈련을 망친 벌을 줘야지.”  
  
알렉은 커다란 손으로 매그너스의 두 손을 고정하고 다른 손을 그의 바지 위에 가져다 댔다.  
  
천사시여, 매그너스는 이미 단단하게 달아올라 있었다. 알렉은 얇은 천 위로 그를 애무하며 매그너스가 내뱉는 신음소리를 음미했다. 다른 손으로는 그의 유두를 잡아 살짝 꼬집었다.  
  
매그너스는 자신이 미쳐버릴 지도 모른다고 생각했다.  
  
“알렉산더… 제발, 그냥...” 그는 알렉의 머리칼을 잡으려고 손을 뻗었다.  
  
“쉿… 손은 매트리스 위에. 지금!”  
  
매그너스가 그의 명령을 따라 땀에 젖은 몸을 숙이자 알렉이 그의 바지와 속옷을 그대로 끌어내렸다. 섬세함은 없고 욕구만 남은 움직임이었다.  
  
매그너스는 자신이 이런 식으로 노출되었다는 사실에 몸을 떨었다. 그는 이 상황을 즐기고 있었다.  
  
“가서 누워.” 알렉이 지시를 내리며 방문 쪽으로 가 그의 뒷주머니에서 스텔레를 꺼냈다.  
  
“뭐하는 거야?” 매그너스는 배개 위에 편한 자세를 잡으며 물었다.  
  
“방음 룬. 인스티튜트 전체가 우리가 여기서 훈련 중인 걸 알게 되길 바라는 건 아니죠?” 알렉이 문과 벽에 룬을 그리고 돌아섰다. 매그너스의 얼굴에 장난기가 어려있있었다. “아, 물론 당신은 그러길 바라겠지.” 알렉이 코웃음을 치고는 웃음을 터뜨렸다.  
  
“수장님이 나이스하게 박히는 걸 즐긴다는 사실을 동료들이 알게 되는 거 말야?” 매그너스가 매트리스 위에 팔을 펼치며 윙크했다. “당연하지, 달링.”  
  
“그럴 일 없을 거야.” 알렉이 그답지 않게 거들먹거리는 걸음걸이로 침대로 다가갔다.  
  
“천사시여, 정말 굉장한 광경이야.” 그가 침대 위에 누운 아름다운 남자를 보며 중얼거렸다.  
  
매그너스는 팔다리를 펼친 채 솟아오른 성기를 자랑스럽게 드러내고 알렉을 기다리고 있었다.  
  
그는 천국에서 준 선물일거야, 알렉이 생각했다.  
  
“뭘 뜸들이는 거야, 섀도우헌더?” 월록이 윙크했다. “추워지려고 하는데.”  
  
“그렇게 놔둘 순 없지, 안 그래요?” 알렉이 재빠르게 옷을 벗으며 침대 위로 올라가 그의 남자친구 위에 자리했다. “참, 오늘밤 박히게 되는 쪽은 인스티튜트 수장이 아닐 거예요”  
  
“그렇게 될거라고 확신…?” 강렬한 키스가 뒷말을 집어삼켰다. 그는 알렉의 목에 팔을 두르고 알렉이 숨을 쉬려고 입술을 뗄 때마다 그를 쫓아갔다.  
  
마침내 매그너는 알렉의 달아오른 몸을 꽉 끌어당기며 성기가 서로 마찰하는 감각과 서로의 땀이 뛰섞이는 것을 음미했다.  
  
“확신해.” 알렉이 중얼거리며 매그너스의 턱선을 따라 키스를 남겼다.  
  
매그너스는 한숨을 내쉬며 그를 내버려두었다. 피부에 닿는 알렉의 속눈썹의 감촉이 그를 저항할 수 없게 만들었다.  
  
“당신,” 알렉이 캐러멜같은 매그너스의 피부 위로 속삭였다. “당신은 애초에 트레이닝을 하려던 의도가 이거였다는 걸 인정할 때까지 당해봐야 해.”  
  
그가 매그너스의 유두를 입에 넣고 거칠게 빨아올리자 매그너스의 소리를 질렀다.  
  
“잠깐! 나 거기 엄청 예민하단 말야.”  
  
애무를 멈추지 않고 올려다보는 알렉의 얼굴에 미소가 어려있었다. 매그너스는 배게에 머리를 파묻었다. 알렉이 그의 커다란 헤이즐 눈으로 올려다볼 때면 무엇이든 할 수 있을 것 같았다.  
  
무엇이든.  
  
그의 입술이 아래로 움직이며 매그너스의 복근의 결을 따라갔다. 한 손으로는 여전히 그의 유두를 희롱하고 있었다.  
  
“나도 알아.” 한 때 순진했던 섀도우헌터가 소리내어 웃으며 매그너스의 배꼽을 핥았다.  
  
“누가 악마인지 모르겠는데.” 매그너스이 꿈틀거렸다.  
  
“최고의 선생님을 만나서 그런 가봐.” 알렉의 입술이 아래로 내려갈 수록 매그너스의 신음소리가 높아졌다. 알렉이 가장 좋아하는 소리였다.  
  
매그너스가 알렉이 움직이기 쉽도록 무릎을 세웠다.  
  
“보기 좋은데.” 그가 속삭이며 자신의 입 아래에 있는 성기를 바라보았다. “이제 뭘 해야 하죠? 빨아야 하나? 그냥 내버려 둬야 하나? 아니면...”  
  
매그너스가 그를 노려보았다.  
  
“당장 먹어버려, 알렉산더! 그게 네가 해야 할 일이야!”  
  
그의 조급한 모습에 알렉이 또 웃었다.  
  
“역시 선생님답네. 그런데...” 그가 매그너스의 성기 끝부분에 입을 맞추었다. “학생이 이제는 많이 배워서 시키는 대로 하질 않거든.” 그리고 손가락으로 콕 찌르며 덧붙였다. “당신이 훈련하면서 내 도움을 필요로 하지 않았던 것처럼.”  
  
“필요했어...” 마침내 그의 뜨거운 입안이 느껴지자 매그너스가 침을 삼켰다. “훈련은 해야했다고. 너무 오랜만이어서… 맙소사!”  
  
알렉이 그의 물건 전체를 단번에 입 속에 집어넣었다. 그리고 이가 닿지 않도록 조심스럽게 입술을 천천히 움직이며 이미 흘러나오고 있는 프리컴을 삼켰다.  
  
“이제 그냥… 빨리...” 매그너스는 문장을 제대로 끝낼 수도 없었다. 전신으로 퍼지는 쾌감 때문에 눈에 물기가 어렸다.  
  
“쉿, 매그너스 맛 사탕을 즐기고 있단 말야.” 알렉이 그의 연인의 다리 사이에 자리를 잡고 한팔로 자신의 무게를 지탱하며 붉어진 기둥을 핥고 고환을 간질였다.  
  
“알았어. 너 달아오르게 하고 싶어서 일부러 그랬던 거야.” 매그너스가 낮은 소리로 인정했다. “이제 만족해? 제발, 알렉. 이제 끝내줘!”  
  
“그렇게 해줄테니 걱정 마. 다만 좀 기다려야 할거야.” 알렉은 매그너스의 회음부를 손가락으로 누르며 그의 반응을 즐겼다.  
  
젊은 섀도우헌터가 그의 성기 아랫부분에 입술을 가져다대며 올려다보자 매그너스가 손으로 입을 막으며 신음을 억눌렀다.  
  
“그러지 마, 매그너스. 우리 서두르는 거 아니잖아, 안 그래?” 알렉이 씩 웃으며 다시 입술을 움직였다.  
  
“아니… 서둘러야 한다고, 알렉산더!” 매그너스가 간신히 대답했다.  
  
알렉은 핏줄이 요동치는 부위를 길게 핥으며 그의 고환을 감싸쥐는 것으로 대답을 대신했다. 매그너스의 신음소리가 방안을 울렸다. 전신이 불에 타오르며 그의 고간에서 용암이 흘러 피부에 스며드는 듯한 느낌이었다.  
  
“맛있는데, 매그너스. 이렇게 몇시간이고 있을 수도 괜찮을 것 같아.” 키스와 애무 사이사이에 알렉이 말했다.  
  
“꿈도 꾸지마!” 화산이 폭발할 것 같은 감각을 느끼며 매그너스가 소리쳤다.  
  
“하지 말라고?” 알렉이 모든 움직임을 멈췄다. 갑자기 신체 접촉이 사라지고 기다리던 클라이맥스가 오지 않게 매그너스가 눈을 크게 떴다.  
  
“너… 너...”  
  
알렉이 짖궂은 미소를 지었다.  
  
“내가 뭐?”  
  
"내가 뭐?” 알렉이 머리를 숙이고 매그너스의 민감한 피부를 빨아들였다.  
  
“아…. 알렉산더!”  
  
능숙한 몸짓으로 알렉이 침대 머리맡으로 올라갔다.  
  
“당신은 정말 맛있어요.” 그가 연인의 부어오른 입술에 부드럽게 입을 맞췄다.  
  
“그리고 넌 사악해.” 매그너스가 얼굴을 찡그렸다.  
  
“당신도 좋아하잖아요.” 알렉이 씩 웃으며 그의 입술을 공격했다.  
  
매그너스는 완전히 통제를 잃었다. 빨고 물어뜯으며 입 속을 탐험하는 혀에 매그너스의 온몸이 녹아내리는 것 같았다. 고환을 감싼 알렉의 손도 그를 내버려 두지 않았다. 길고 섬세한 손가락이 꽉 쥐었다가 긁었다가 살짝 당기기도 하면서 매그너스를 욕망에 미치게 만들고 있었다.  
  
그는 이제 정말 한계에 와 있었다.  
  
마침내 그들은 숨을 쉬기 위해 입술을 떼었다.  
  
“날 이렇게 그냥 내버려 둘 건 아니겠지?” 지나치게 만족스러워보이는 알렉의 얼굴을 보며 매그너스가 거칠게 물었다.  
  
“내가 그랬던 적이 있었나?” 알렉이 윙크하며 손가락 두개를 그의 입에 가져다 댔다. “빨아요.”  
  
드디어!  
  
매그너스는 앞에 내밀어진 손가락을 적극적으로 빨았다. 알렉이 다른 손으로 그의 성기를 주무르려고 했기 때문에 침을 너무 많이 흘리지 않으려고 애를 써야 했다.  
  
“이제 됐어.” 알렉이 손가락을 빼내며 말했다. 그는 파들거리는 매그너스를 엎드리게 만들었다. “그거 가져와요.”  
  
더 이상 설명이 필요없었다. 매그너스는 알렉이 무엇을 말하는지 잘 알고 있었다. 그는 침대 옆 서랍에서 여러개의 윤활제 병들 중 아무거나 하나를 집었다. 무슨 종류든지 상관없었다. 그저 알렉만을 당장 원할 뿐이었다.  
  
그동안 알렉은 그의 입구를 손가락으로 문질렀다. 매그너스의 등이 휘었다. 손가락이 밀고 들어오자 익숙하면서도 불타는 듯한 감각이 느껴졌다. 그가 사랑하는 감각이었다.  
  
“더...” 그가 요구했다.  
  
알렉이 웃었지만 매그너스는 신경쓰지 않았다. 오히려 그는 알렉이 이렇게 구는 것을 좋아했다.  
  
두번째 손가락이 들어와 안쪽을 살짝 긁어내리자 마치 천국과도 같은 느낌이었다. 알렉은 다음 단계를 위해 손가락으로 느린 동작을 반복하며 풀어주었다. 잠시 후 그의 스팟에 다다르자 눈 앞에 별이 보이는 듯 했다.  
  
“거기야! 알렉, 바로 거기!”  
  
“벌써 가는 거예요?”  
  
그가 매그너스의 고환을 장난스럽게 만지며 손가락을 빼냈다.  
  
“젠장, 알렉!”  
  
매그너스가 신음을 흘렸다.  
  
갑작스러운 허전함에 화를 내며 돌아본 매그너스는 그의 섀도우헌터가 윤활제를 손가락에 듬뿍 따르는 것을 보았다. 침대 발치에 던져진 병을 본 그는 그제서야 자신이 콕콕 찌르는 느낌이 들게 하는 젤을 골랐다는 것을 깨달았다.  
  
기억할 만한 밤이 되겠군!  
  
알렉의 표정으로 볼 때 그는 이미 그 효과를 느끼는 것 같았다. 마치 최면에 걸린 듯 입을 살짝 벌린 채 눈을 감고 있었다. 매그너스는 기회를 노려 알렉을 눕히고 그 위에 올라탔다. 알렉이 눈을 떴다.  
  
“지금 뭐하는…?”  
  
매그너스가 그의 입을 자신의 입술로 막았다.  
  
“오늘 밤 박히는 건 내가 아니라니까요, 매그너스.” 알렉이 매그너스의 입술에 대고 중얼거렸다.  
  
“조용히 해!” 매그너스가 알렉의 아랫입술을 깨물었다. “나도 알아. 그냥 네 위에 올라타고 싶을 뿐이야.”  
  
알렉이 씩 웃었다. 이 자세는 매그너스에게 마치 승자가 된 듯한 기분을 느끼게 했고 알렉 또한 불만은 없었다. 매그너스가 자신의 위에서 흐트러지는 모습은 볼 만한 광경이었다.  
  
“이리 와요.” 알렉이 매그너스의 팔을 잡아당겼다.  
  
“잠깐.” 매그너스가 시트를 끌어당겨 어깨까지 몸을 감싸며 말했다. “넌 감상할 자격이 없어.”  
  
“뭐? 하지만...”  
  
알렉의 항변은 매그너스가 그의 성기를 향해 몸을 낮추는 순간 끊겼다. 알렉은 안정된 자세를 위해 그의 골반을 움켜잡았다.  
  
맙소사. 매그너스는 언제나 굉장한 감각을 선사했다. 타이트하고 뜨겁고 달콤하면서 알싸했다.  
  
아마 젤 덕분이기도 하겠지만.  
  
손가락으로 완전히 풀어지지는 못한 상태였어서 완전히 앉기까지는 시간이 좀 걸렸다. 그리고 매그너스는 그 느낌을 즐기고 있었다. 타오르는 것 같은 내벽의 마찰감이 전신의 세포 하나하나에 불꽃을 퍼뜨리고 있었다. 콕콕 찌르는 듯한 감각이 그의 뜨거운 통로와 알렉의 성기를 자극했다.  
  
“괜찮아요?" 알렉이 허스키하고 숨찬 소리로 묻자 매그너스가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
  
“너는?”  
  
“거기에 열이 나는 것 같아요. 움직여달라고 애원하고 있어.”  
  
“그럼 움직여.” 매그너스가 명령했다. 이제 시트는 그의 허리까지 내려와 있었다.  
  
그러자 알렉이 조심스럽게 엉덩이를 들어올려 매그너스와 함께 움직이기 시작했다. 매그너스는 균형을 잡기 위해 알렉의 단단한 배에 손을 얹고 그의 리듬에 맞추었다.  
  
그들은 입술이 부딪히며 서로의 신음을 마셨다. 움직임이 격해질 수록 키스 또한 거칠고 축축해져 갔다. 매그너스의 전립선이 자극되자 그가 더 낮은 소리로 신음을 냈다.  
  
그는 똑바로 고쳐앉아 새로운 쾌감의 파도가 그의 몸을 휩쓸고 지나가도록 했다.  
  
쾌락에 소리를 지르며.  
  
쾌락을 만끽하면서.  
  
매그너스가 절정에 오르는 것을 보는 것은 굉장한 광경이야, 예민한 부위를 더 자극하려고 움직이면서 알렉은 생각했다.  
  
그의 손가락이 매그너스의 구릿빛 허벅지를 파고 들었다. 아마도 멍자국을 남기겠지만 매그너스는 상관하지 않으리라는 것을 알고 있었다. 매그너스는 사랑을 나누는 과정에서 알렉이 남기는 흔적들을 사랑했다.  
  
젤이 차가워졌다가 따뜻해지기를 반복했다. 북극과 지중해 사이를 오가면서 점점 더 높아지는 조류와도 같았다. 이 감각에 몇번이나 살갗이 공격당했는지 이제 셀 수도 없을 지경이었다.  
  
오직 그들의 몸만이 서로 밀착된 채 땅에 뿌리를 박고 동시에 천국까지 들어올리고 있었다.  
  
“놔 버려, 알렉산더.” 매그너스가 으르렁거리며 엉덩이를 돌려 이미 괴롭혀진 신경 다발을 다시 자극했다. "거의 갈 때까지 갔다는 거 알아.”  
  
“당신이 먼저 끝내면.”  
  
“지금 경쟁하자는 건줄 몰랐는데!"  
  
“우린 늘 그냥 끝나지 않잖아.” 알렉이 윙크했다.  
  
“그래?” 매그너스가 능글맞게 웃으며 몸을 일으켰다가 단숨에 앉았다. 알렉이 크게 신음을 냈다. 매그너스는 행복감에 눈을 감은 채 골반을 돌렸다.  
  
“계속 해보자는 건가?” 알렉 낮은 소리로 거칠게 물었다. 그리고 팔을 뻗어 윤활제를 집어 (팔이 긴 것은 이럴 때 장점이었다) 손가락을 적신 다음 그의 연인의 엉덩이를 붙잡았다. 그의 축축한 손가락이 매그너스의 회음부 위로 미끄러졌다.  
  
찌르는 듯한 감각이 지극히 예민한 부위를 건드리자 매그너스가 화들짝 놀라 눈을 크게 떴다.  
  
“알렉산더! 이건 반칙이야!”  
  
“당신도 그다지 페어플레이하고 있지는 않았는데, 매그너스.”  
  
알렉이 능청스럽게 웃으며 손가락을 움직였다. 이중의 쾌감에 매그너스가 교성을 내질렀다.  
  
“그래… 맙소사… 거기야… 넌 나를 너무 잘 알아… 계속 해, 알렉산더!”  
  
이런 식으로 해본 것은 처음이었다. 마치 제약이 없이 이중으로 삽입하는 것과도 같았다. 자신이 제대로 하고 있는 것이기를 바라며, 알렉은 매그너스의 전립선을 자극하면서 자신의 성기와 손가락을 움직였다.  
  
매그너스의 표정대로라면 제대로 하고 있는 것이 분명했다.  
  
매그너스가 몸을 숙여 다시 알렉에게 입을 맞췄다. 서로의 숨을 마시며 그들은 남은 힘을 다해 찌르고 내려앉는 움직임을 반복했다.  
  
더이상 통제할 수가 없었다.  
  
매그너스가 소리를 지르며 폭발하듯이 절정에 이르자 알렉도 뒤이어 매그너스의 안을 뜨겁게 고동치는 정액으로 채웠다. 아니면 매그너스의 내벽이 고동치는 것일수도 있지만. 어쨌거나.  
  
그것은 사랑하는 사람과 함께 할 때만 얻을 수 있는 순수한 축복이었다.  
  
매그너스가 마침내 알렉을 몸 안에서 빼냈다.  
  
“내 고양이눈이 그립진 않아?” 그가 농담조로 물었다.  
  
“그거 아니어도 즐기고 있다는 건 알겠던데요.” 알렉이 대답했다.  
  
격정적이고 만족스러운 관계 뒤에 농담을 나누는 것은 그들이 습관이 되어가고 있었다.  
  
몰아쉬는 숨소리가 서서히 차분해졌다. 알렉이 매그너스를 향해 돌아누워 그의 등을 껴안았다.  
  
“그럼...” 그가 활짝 웃었다. “내가 이긴 거네요.”  
  
매그너스가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
  
“내가 위에 있었으니까 내가 이긴 거지!”  
  
알렉이 웃음을 터뜨리며 그를 더 세게 껴안았다. 매그너스는 코웃음을 치면서도 그에게 안겨왔다.  
  
“그럼… 이차전은 어때요? 알렉이 속삭였다.  
  
매그너스는 알렉의 눈을 보기 위해 돌아누으며 씩 웃었다.  
  
“도전은 언제나 환영이야, 알렉산더!”

**Author's Note:**

> So... how did it go??? 😂


End file.
